Dinner At Momma's
by Arabian3332
Summary: Rosie's girlfriend is coming to dinner. Can be read as a sequel to Dinner Plans.
**[A/N]: Another Rosewood fic. A bit longer than the first. Enjoy.**

The doorbell rang at exactly 5:30 p.m. "I'll get it," Pippy called, heading to the door. She opened it to find her brother standing there, alone. "Where's your girl?" she demanded. "Momma told me not to let you in unless you brought your girlfriend."

Rosie adjusted his suit jacket. "She's caught at work. She'll be here as soon as she can."

Pippy stepped to the side, allowing him room to pass. "Fair enough. But you're explaining it to Momma."

Rosie flashed his sister a smile. "I can handle Momma." He headed to the kitchen. "Hey, Momma."

Momma Rosewood smiling. "Hello, sweetie. Where's your girlfriend? I thought you told me I could meet her tonight."

"You can. She's just caught up at work. Once she's done, she'll come."

Momma raised an eyebrow. "She better. I've been waiting to meet her for months. You must be pretty serious to keep her from me all that time."

Rosie allowed himself a smile. "Yes I am. Don't worry, Momma. You'll love her." His phone beeped, signaling he had received a text. He fished his phone out of his pocket and checked the message. His smile widened. "She'll be here soon."

"Wonderful. I'll get the lasagna out of the oven."

/

\

/

\

Seven minutes later, the doorbell rang. Rosie hurried to get it, but Pippy beat him. She opened the door with a smile that turned to a slack jaw when she saw who as standing there.

Annalise Villa stood on the porch, holding a bottle of red wine. "Hi, Pippy. Sorry I'm late. A development was made in the case right as I was about to leave. But I brought wine." She smiled and slipped past the shocked woman, kissing Rosie on the cheek as she passed him. "Hey."

He kissed her forehead. "Hi. Momma's in the kitchen."

Villa nodded in acknowledgement. "I hope everyone drinks red," she murmured.

"Oh, we do," Rosie assured her. "My family appreciates a good red."

Villa headed to the kitchen, leaving Rosie alone with Pippy.

" _Villa_ is your mysterious girlfriend?!" she whisper-yelled. "How did I not catch on?! She's at the lab almost every day."

Rosie shrugged. "We _can_ be professional, you know."

Rosie was about to reply when Momma's voice floated from the kitchen. "Villa! I wasn't aware you were coming over tonight."

Rosie looked a bit uncomfortable. "I should go." He made a beeline for the kitchen, Pippy close behind.

/

\

/

\

When Villa entered the kitchen, Momma Rosewood looked up from cutting a pan of lasagna into squares. "Villa! I wasn't aware you were coming over tonight," she greeted her.

"Oh. Well, Rosie said you were expecting me at dinner tonight." Villa held out e bottle in her grasp. "I brought wine, and sorry I'm late."

She set in on the counter, and Momma raised an eyebrow just as Rosie and Pippy entered the room.

Rosie approached Villa, placing a hand on her waist. "Ready to open that bottle?"

Villa leaned into his touch ever so slightly. "Got any glasses?"

" 'Course we do. I'll get 'em." He removed his hand, brushing her back as he headed to the cabinets.

Momma Rosewood looked smug. "Beaumont Rosewood Junior. Have you been hiding your girlfriend from me in plain sight?"

Rosie paused, wine glasses in hand. "No?"

Momma shook her head. "Let's eat."

/

\

/

\

Dinner was wonderful. The lasagna was delicious, and paired with the red wine beautifully. Villa told a few deadpan jokes, and made Momma and Pippy laugh. When it was time for dessert, Rosie volunteered to go get it. He headed to the kitchen, and Villa followed him a few moments later.

After pulling the pie out of the refrigerator and setting it on the counter, Rosie wrapped his arms around Villa's waist, kissing her lightly. "They love you."

Villa leaned into him. "I guess I was nervous for nothing."

"They already liked you, sweetheart. I knew they'd love you."

She leaned closer for another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Villa pulled back quickly, turning to see who was there. Momma Rosewood stood in the doorway, arms folded and a small smirk on her face. "Is dessert coming anytime soon? We can wait."

Rosie loosened his grip on his girlfriend, allowing her to step away. "Dessert'll be out in just a minute."

Momma raised an eyebrow as she turned to leave. "It better be, or I'm coming to check."

Villa turned scarlet, and Rosie chuckled. Villa squeezed his hand briefly before taking a pie cutter and serving up the slices. "You gonna help me with these?"

"Of course I will."


End file.
